


【RASEO】비와

by yunnnn020



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:41:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25164853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunnnn020/pseuds/yunnnn020
Summary: ⠀⠀⠀*RASEO*哨嚮AU、私設真的很多注意*OOC、有車
Relationships: Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Lee Seoho
Kudos: 5





	【RASEO】비와

**Author's Note:**

> ⠀  
> ⠀  
> ⠀  
> *RASEO  
> *哨嚮AU、私設真的很多注意  
> *OOC、有車

⠀  
⠀  
照理來說貓咪和老鼠應該是最合不來的才對。  
⠀  
⠀  
李抒澔也想不到他和僅僅一面之緣的嚮導能配合的如此完美——以第一次合作來說。他跟在體型比自己還要大上一些的男人一起走出訓練室，玻璃窗隔著的後面是收容所的長官，看起來比自己還要更年輕，對突如其來地稱讚搞的有點不習慣，一邊笑著應付的同時收到了男人的目光，毫不避諱地直直盯著深怕李抒澔沒發現。李抒澔被看得發毛，轉過頭禮貌性的點了頭。  
⠀  
⠀  
於是一直到幾年後的今天也忘不了，第一次精神疏導的情景。李抒澔的精神圖景是一片樹林，松鼠從樹洞中探出頭，遠遠地聽見了腳步聲，即使細小，但在屬於他一個人的森林中特別明顯，是一隻布偶貓，輕輕地靠近之後就這麼坐在松鼠所在的樹洞前面乖乖地等著。  
⠀  
⠀  
他緩緩張開眼睛，因精神疏導需要將頭靠在一起，印入眼簾的就是男人漂亮的五官，過不到五秒，對方也睜開眼睛，李抒澔才如夢初醒似的退開，雙耳熱的不得了，對面名叫金英助的嚮導神態自若的，真不愧是S級嚮導啊，他想。不過在沒有塔的狀況下生活了兩年的李抒澔也不簡單，有一定自控能力的哨兵花不到五秒時間就控制自己不要再把注意力專注在對方的信息素上。  
⠀  
⠀  
一切過程都很順利，這裡的媒介人也這麼覺得，所以讓他們直接做結合，然後就能開始做任務了。  
⠀  
⠀  
照理來說下一步要先肉體結合的，畢竟有時效性但又有一定強度的結合才能夠確認兩人的配合沒有問題，在上頭發號施令之後金英助就帶著李抒澔回到他新的住處，在這之前他拐了個彎，目的地是沒有人使用的靜音室。「你也聽見了吧？」金英助開口，在他疑問的期間接著說：「上面的人說要先進行肉體結合。」絲毫沒有害羞的說出聲。  
⠀  
⠀  
然後李抒澔覺得自己的臉像是要爆炸似的熱，他已經很久沒和別人接觸，更何況是結合，他受驚似的後退了幾步，就想遠離那張異常柔軟的床，對方見狀變緩緩靠近，在他躲不開的角落輕輕的給了一個吻：「這只是暫時性的。」金英助細聲說，同時注視著對方的雙眼，真可愛。情緒被能力極強的嚮導讀懂的感覺真的不怎麼樣，李抒澔用力推開對方之後逃跑似的回到他們原本要去的路，然後賭氣的什麼都不說，反正嚮導都能懂不是嗎？  
⠀  
⠀  
金英助跟在後面笑，一邊提醒忘記自己是才第一次來的哨兵走錯路了。雖然溫柔但是愛捉弄人——這是李抒澔對他未來嚮導的第一印象。  
⠀  
⠀  
一直到正式出任務之前他們都沒能真正做結合，配合度高的哨兵和本身能力就強的嚮導緊緊是透過精神疏導和暫時性的薄弱連結就能夠應付收容所裡的各式訓練，不過這種小伎倆當然上面的長官們也知道，但都是睜一隻眼閉一隻眼，畢竟雖然說不上是天衣無縫，也還姑且算是高分過關的，所以並沒有被強求。  
⠀  
⠀  
起因是任務末尾敵方嚮導發出的精神攻擊，非本意的將哨兵誘導出了人生第一次的結合熱，誰也想不到雙方都已經完成任務了還會被對面陰，但還是很自責，金英助在路途上一邊加大精神屏障一邊釋放微量嚮導素，在知道不可能做到的情況下試圖讓小哨兵冷靜下來，自然是無果，不過面色潮紅的哨兵睜開眼看他。自控力強也無法在此刻派上用場，李抒澔的腦袋一片空白，就算只是車子的晃動也讓天生敏感的哨兵感到比平常還要更加倍的不適，只能勉強靠在對方柔軟的衣服布料上。  
⠀  
⠀  
樹林正下著暴雨，一片亂糟糟的。小松鼠微微發狂著無法控制湧出的慾望，金英助也忘了最終他是怎麼將對方帶回房間的。

⠀  
哨兵的感官本就比一般人更敏感，更不用說這種絲毫不受控制的狀態之下，幾乎是金英助輕輕一碰，全身透著淡淡粉紅的人就顫抖起來，在這種時刻，連身上穿著的布料都是折磨，李抒澔動著身體想要把制服蹭掉，先一步被身旁的男人阻止。金英助小心翼翼的解開對方身上的束縛，在被神智不清的人抓著親吻之前，先讓自己的精神體在門前守著，白色的貓咪一躍便在門口坐正。  
⠀  
⠀  
進入結合熱狀態的哨兵失去理智，滾燙的手指纏著男人微涼的手不放，金英助看了一眼，他雖然不願意趁人之危，但這樣的情景論誰看了也不能放著不管，更何況他原本就是自己的哨兵——找了這麼多開脫的藉口，但最大的原因不過就是喜歡罷了。嚮導的數量一直都是比較稀少的，於是在不知道李抒澔有沒有覺醒的情況下，他不能貿然的談到情愛，即使對方根本察覺不到也不知道自己的存在，現在好不容易知道那人成了哨兵，差一點能當上首席的嚮導絲毫不猶豫的拒絕並指定想要他成為自己的哨兵。  
⠀  
⠀  
所以他一邊接受著李抒澔的親吻，一邊試圖取得主動權，溫柔的用另一隻沒被握住的手在空檔碰碰對方泛紅的眼角，同時釋放著自己的信息素，在精神屏障庇護下基本上是安全的，金英助這才將李抒澔抓著他的手鬆開，換作自己握住對方的。  
⠀  
⠀  
後來精液混合著信息素進入了結合，他擁住雖然已經冷靜下來，但是雙耳還是紅的不得了的人，而對方被抱著也因為沒有太多力氣導致無法推開，後知後覺的躲到男人看不到的地方揚起嘴角。  
⠀  
⠀  
「英助哥⋯⋯」  
「嗯，抒澔啊。」  
⠀  
⠀  
相擁後相吻，雨後的清香和貓咪身上的香味絲毫沒有違和。


End file.
